


Roadtrips

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [29]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Even living as close as they do, this is something they keep to themselves
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley
Series: Inktober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507550
Kudos: 30





	Roadtrips

As they ride their van in the middle of the night, they keep staring at each other out of the corner of their eyes and their hands approach each other, inch by inch.

They share room in the motel; they get their sleep next day as they continue their travel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Please let me know if you did and please, do check out my other stuff! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
